


Haikyuu oneshots?

by 1_YamaGuUci



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Crying Hinata Shouyou, Cute, Cute Hinata Shouyou, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Cute Oikawa Tooru, Fluffy, High School, M/M, Short, Soft Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_YamaGuUci/pseuds/1_YamaGuUci
Summary: Just short haikyuu oneshots with our favorite volleyball couples and dorks!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	1. Defend (Iwaizumi and Oikawa)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu fanfic ever and my first Anime fanfic like EVER so be nice!
> 
> Leave kudos and comment if you can :)

Author P.O.V

“Hey Iwa, there’s a girl asking for you” Makki says informing his more responsible captain about the very nervous girl who had just asked him to fetch Iwa for her.

Iwaizumi grumbles something before going towards the girl waiting for him at the entrance of the gym. Makki walks over to his boyfriend and starts annoying and pestering him with kisses and hugs causing his teammates to Jokingly act disgusted with the lovely couple.

“Where’s Iwa-Chan?” They hear oikawa question with a slight pout on his face he was looking forward to bothering Iwaizumi before practice begin, so much for that plan.

“He went to talk to a girl” Kunimi answers nonchalantly this makes the team visibly tense up because the way Kunimi said it made it sound like it was a whole other situation.

“Okay I’ll go get him” Oikawa states with a doll like smile on his face walking out of the gym to look for his lover who’s with a girl?

“You could’ve worded that differently” A teammate states looking at Kunimi with a slight glare causing Kunimi to just tilt his head letting it be known that he is royally confused.

“Heheh Iwa-Chan always interprets me when I’m with girls so I guess it’s my turn” Oikawa says with an evil grin on his face as he searches for Iwaizumi.

It doesn’t take long for Oikawa to find Iwaizumi talking to a girl who seems to be nervous, he comes to the conclusion that she’s confessing and his conclusion is confirmed when the girl says.

“I like very much Iwaizumi-kun please go out with me!?”

Iwaizumi is a little taken back because sure he’s had people confess to him but it’s been a while since someone last confessed to him so he has to double take as he lets the girls words sink in.

Oikawa watches intensely as Iwaizumi thinks of ways to reject the girl in front of him in the nicest way possible.

“I’m sorry but I’m seeing someone” Iwaizumi says bowing slight towards the girl and suddenly the girls nice, shy persona changes.

 _Oh she’s one of those_ Oikawa thinks mentally rolling his eyes.

“Is it that annoying Oikawa you’re always with?” Ouch Oikawa hisses mentally why are people always so fast to call him names when they’re find themselves jealous of him.

“Oi Oikawa may be annoying but I love him and I wouldn’t want his flat annoying ass any other way” Iwaizumi states with so much pride and seriousness in his voice that it cause Oikawa’s heart to skip a beat despite the equal amount of criticism he just got in that one comment he knows there’s lots of love there too Iwaizumi just has a special way of phrasing it.

“Ugh he’s a guy that’s disgusting! And he’s ugly” the girls snaps causing Oikawa to double take because she did not just call him ugly while looking like that.

Oikawa scowls and rolls his eyes knowing the girl will say anything to try to get Iwaizumi to change his mind.

“Tooru is far from ugly, in fact he’s so beautiful that it pisses me off And makes me wanna punch his face in” Iwaizumi says letting agitation be laced in his voice the girl is finally getting in his nerves. Oikawa feels his face heat up at Iwaizumi’s word. 

“And he might be a guy but at the end of the day his annoying ass is mine and I’m his so be mad about that somewhere else” Iwaizumi says waking away leaving the girl in shock and Oikawa himself in fact he leaves Oikawa so shocked that Oikawa doesn’t notice Iwaizumi coming towards where he is until it’s too late.

“How much of that did you hear?” Iwaizumi asks his ears Turing red out of embarrassment, “enough to know that you love me” Oikawa giggles placing a loving kiss on Iwaizumi’s lips.

“Thank you for defending my honor Iwa-Chan” Oikawa says hugging Iwaizumi close to him with a happy smile on his face.


	2. Costume (Kageyama and Hinata)

Author P.O.V

“Oh my god, shouyou you look so cute!” One of Hinata’s classmates exclaims when hinata steps out of the dressing room in his short maid outfit, with high white socks that show off his soft plump thighs by hugging perfectly tight against them, and the additional cat ears on top of his head just made him look even smaller and cute.

“You really think so?” Hinata his golden brown eyes shining brightly up at the girl who’s slightly taller then him With a hopeful smile on his face. 

“Of course, you look better than the girls” Another classmate say this time a boy to Hinata’s surprise. He thought the boys would make fun of him but he thought wrong, all the boys in his class finds the ball of sunshine cute in his maid outfit.  
 _  
“Hopefully Kageyama will like it too_ hinata thinks hopefully and almost innocently with a bright smile on his face. 

”All the boys actually look cuter than us” one of the girls says sighing deeply not understanding why all the boys in their home room class looks so cute in their maid outfits 

The reason why Hinata and other boys are wearing maid outfits is because Hinata and his class are doing a cafe for the school festival, the only twist is that the boys and girls all wear a maid outfit, but if anyone doesn’t feel comfortable they don’t have to participate, everyone in the class immediately decided to participate in on the fun idea.   
  
Hinata was a little hesitant at first but the positive and encouraging words his class shared with him convinced him to dress up and have some fun as well, and he’s not regretting it so far. 

  
“Attention students the school festival is about to begin please get to your stations” Hinata hears over the loud speaker which causes him to perk up excitedly.   
_  
Oh I can’t wait to see Kageyama’s reaction_ Hinata thinks cutely Hinata and his classmates get ready for customers and they don’t wait long because soon there’s a lot of people coming into their cafe and placing their orders. Hinata is such a natural at speaking to others without a filter nor feeling nervous that he attracts so many customers with his alluring personality and cute character. 

  
Everybody might know this but Hinata himself doesn’t because he is dense and oblivious when it comes to things like this. Therefore he doesn’t notice the hungry eyes he’s getting from men and women, and the obvious attempts people make to flirt with him, if someone compliments him he smiles and says thank you and moves on not noticing that the person was trying to get something more out of him, like a blush or compliment back. 

At the moment Hinata is serving an older man that’s eyeing him with lustful hungry eyes, the man allows his eyes to roam over Hinata’s petit body and they linger on the boys plump thighs that are perfectly hugged by his thigh high socks, but Hinata is obvious to all of this as he’s asking the man what he wants from the menu. 

“Can I have a piece of you?” the man questions running his tongue over his lips, Hinata tilts his head innocently at the man’s question and chuckles awkwardly. 

“I’m sorry sir but I’m not on the menu” Hinata says innocently giving the man a small tight smile feeling uncomfortable. 

“will you should be” the man says with a smirk on his face putting his hands on one of Hinata’s thigh and squeezing it softly, Before hinata can react he feels someone grip his wrist and pull pull him away from the man. And not only that the person who is gripping his wrist starts pulling him away from the scene and out of his class cafe.

”Kageyama?” Hinata says questioningly recognizing the boys broad back and shoulders, after a few more seconds of being dragged Hinata starts struggling. 

“Kageyama please stop” 

“you’re hurting my wrist” 

“Ouch what the hell!” Hinata exclaims when Kageyama sudden stops and causes Hinata’s face to collide with his back. 

“you said to stop” Kageyama reasons with a glare pulling Hinata into an empty classroom and sliding the door shut before finally releasing hinata.   
  
“what are you so angry about?” Hinata questions rubbing his wrist with an evident pout on his face.   
  
The setter glares at the shorter boy causing Hinata to cower almost immediately, but being stubborn person he is he stands his ground and returns the glare mimicking the taller boy. 

“I think it’s pretty obvious why I’m angry” Kageyama answers in a deep unusual voice that has hinata screaming and panicking inside. 

“no...” Hinata says innocently tilting his head to the side, despite the truth of him having a clear idea of why his boyfriend is so angry with him, and knowing how screwed he really is.   
  
Kageyama puts a finger one Hinata’s chin and makes the shorter male look up at him causing blue and golden brown eyes to meet. Hinata tries to look away but Kageyama’s grip tightens not allowing the ginger to make any slight movements.   
  
“what the hell are you wearing?” Kageyama questions with a deep growl looking over Hinata’s body with angry eyes causing Hinata to whimper quietly at the taller boy. 

“i-it wasn’t my I-idea” Hinata stammers quietly before taking a deep breath and continuing his explanation “the girls said I would look cute and it would be a lot of fun” Hinata says without stammering this time deciding not to mention the boys who also agreed with the girls, Or the part where he wanted to impress Kageyama.   
  


”okay, but can you tell me why the hell you’re wearing...this!” Kageyama exclaims lifting the bottom of Hinata’s short dress up exposing black lace panties causing Hinata to yelp and step away from Kageyama abruptly holding using his hand to down his skirt as is face turns bright red. 

“Not only did you wear a short dress but you were panties as well, do you enjoy having the attention of other people especially men so much that you dressed like a slut” Kageyama hisses glaring Hinata down.   
  


“It’s not like that!” Hinata shouts with disbelief because he can’t believe his boyfriend would say such a thing to him, his eyes start to burn from the tears that are threatening to fall.   
  


“then explain yourself” Kageyama says coldly crossing his arms over his chest, he wants to know why his boyfriend would dress so inappropriately around so many people.   
  
_Jerk!!_ Hinata shouts mentally while his tears finally start to fall roll down his cheek wetting them without him realizing it. Kageyama expected this to happen but it still doesn’t save him from the guilt he feels from making Hinata cry.   
  


”hinata crying like that won’t get you anywhere” Kageyama says without thinking causing Hinata to look at him with a look of surprise and hurt.   
  


”fine You wanna know why I wore this stupid maid outfit and pantie” Hinata shouts catching Kageyama off guard because soon he’s regretting ever making the boy cry. 

”it was so I could impress you, Baka!” Hinata shouts taking off his cat ears and throwing them at Kageyama before running out of the empty classroom with tears streaming down his face quietly sobbing. 

Kageyama tried to go after the boy but before he can see where he want Hinata has already disappeared, Kageyama spends the rest of the festival looking for the shorter boy.

He eventually finds the smaller boy crying and sobbing in the clubroom all alone, when Kageyama tries to approach Hinata. The boy shouts “go away!” Which causes Kageyama’s heart to throb a little.   
  


he steps into the Hinata’s personal space and pulls him into a tight hug, causing Hinata to weakly fight back because he loves being wrapped in Kageyama’s arms. Hinata’s loud cry’s have turned into quiet snuffles and hiccups.   
  


“I’m sorry shouyou, I went overboard and made you cry because of my own anger and jealousy that I can’t control I’ll work on controlling it, so do you forgive me?” Kageyama apologizes softly Hinata shakes his head no causing Kageyama to chuckle.   
  


“I’ll toss to you for as long as you want during practice if you forgive me” Kageyama says and Hinata perks up and nods his head frantically, Kageyama holds onto hinata for a few more minutes talking and placing small kisses on the boys head here and there until the boy finally responds to him. 

“Kageyama you don’t have to be angry or jealous because at the end of the day I only dressed like this for you...”Hinata says softly giving his boyfriend one of his famous bright smiles with a blush on his face.   
  


“You are cute” Kageyama says pulling Hinata in and giving him a deep kiss When they pull away they grin at each other.

”so you don’t think I look ugly in this dress?” Hinata asks shyly looking down while playing with his fingers.   
  


“of course not, you look so cute that’s why I was angry because...I don’t want other people seeing this side of you dumbass” Kageyama mumbles the last part but Hinata is able to catch it. 

“silly Kageyama” Hinata says while giggling to himself.   
  
“who are you calling silly dumbass?!”

”you Bakageyama“ hinata snaps sticking his tongue out.   
  
“stop calling me that boke!” Kageyama says causing Hinata to laugh and soon enough they’re both wrestling on the floor of the club room laughing amongst themselves having one of their very famous silly fights. Eventually the play fighting stops and they continue talking in a strange position with Hinata straddling Kageyama who is laying on the floor. 

Then door to the clubroom opens and yamaguchi and tsukishima are now standing at the entrance the two boys on the floor notice this and stop their conversation and look at the two at the entrance. 

”I’m not even gonna ask” Yamaguchi states with a look of disappointment and second hand embarrassment while tsukishima Just “tsks” and looks down at the boys with a disgusted look on his face.

“it’s not what it looks like!!!” Hinata and Kageyama shout at the same time.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comment !

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And giving my book a chance I’ll try to update soon! 
> 
> (I’ll be adding tags as I write) 
> 
> Leave requests down below as well!


End file.
